The present invention relates to an automatic money-dispensing system which issues a required amount of money either in response to information fed thereto by tape input or by manual input.
Manual or semi-manual systems of dispensing currency will be acceptable only under certain limitations.
A cash-dispenser for automatically dispensing a required amount of money as desired by an operator of the machine is well-known in the art. A money-dispenser of the above type may be fixedly provided on the wall of a bank so that bank customers are able to receive money therefrom as desired. The well-known money-dispenser contains a number of packages each containing a pre-determined amount of money, and therefore when a bank customer appropriately instructs the machine, money is dispensed according to the number of packages required.
However, a money-dispenser of the above type possesses many disadvantages and its application to the task of dealing with money in a bank and the like is limited.